Forgotten Innocence
by orlitza2000
Summary: They still found us. I still have nightmares of what they did to George. But they left me alive, I was in shock. I couldn’t talk, couldn’t even breathe… and when the aurors came to investigate I couldn’t defend myself.


Forgotten Innocence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah, sure. I wish I did, but I don't. I am not making millions off of this story. Don't sue me. Thanks much.  
  
It began when I was 17. The hate. the betrayal. They said I killed my brother. But I didn't. I couldn't ever do that to him. We were twins. Inseparable. Genius. We were identical in every way. We were best friends, how could they think that I could kill him. It still shocks me 5 years after the fact. 4 years after the war, and long past when any innocence the war left me was taken away. My name is Fred Weasley.  
  
It was late summer when it started. Almost September, almost time for school to start again. George and I were tremendously excited. We had invented loads more jokes for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Harry's money and we were going to start showing forms again. I can still remember the names of the products. Trosties, Yowling Tarts, and Lemon Ducks (the headmaster being kept in mind). We were in our room making more when it happened. Ron and Ginny were at Hermoine's place, Mum was visiting some sick witch friend of hers, and Percy and Dad were at work. I was so glad that they weren't there. The Death Eaters stormed the house; turning over tables, breaking things, taking things. It was horrible. We both hid. We may be in Gryfinddor and we may act silly and laugh a lot but we weren't stupid. They still found us. I still have nightmares of what they did to George. But they left me alive, I was in shock. I couldn't talk, couldn't even breathe. and when the aurors came to investigate I couldn't defend myself.  
  
Even after what all we knew about Fudge lying to cover Voldemort up, they still believed him. They believed that I was a Death Eater, they believed it because I wasn't dead, maimed, or harmed in any way but George was. With only that "evidence" they all believed it. Well, not all. Percy believed me. So did Harry Potter. Apparently he has dreams where he sees what Voldemort is doing and knew I didn't do it. That's what kept me going through the insults and the flying spit that rained down on me at my 'trial'.  
  
It was held outside, to let anyone come and see me. Another diversion by Fudge. Harry and Percy said that Dumbledore know that it was a diversion but still thought that I killed George. My parents were furious with Fudge for using a murderer to cover up another murderer. I thought it was faintly ironic. But then I heard the sentence. The Kiss. I was to be taken to Azkaban the next day to get the Dementor's Kiss. I was terrified.  
  
But I should have known. I still had Percy and Harry. I don't know how they did it but they somehow got Percy to me and freed me. I owe them my life. Harry blushed if I remember correctly. Percy said something about "never, ever, ever calling him "Perfect Prefect Percy" ever again. I agreed, because after all I could always get Ron to do it after it all was over.  
  
I remembered after I thought it. My family believed Fudge. I wouldn't get Ron to do it. And even then it was 4 years later that it all ended.  
  
4 years of hiding. Pretending to be a muggle accountant, calling myself 'Franklin George Wesley, dying my hair black every night, looking with quickly covered longing at anyone with a twin or wearing a bathrobe, which got me into some very gross situations that I won't even talk about, and simply becoming the most boring person that I could become. Which was pretty boring. I talked about the changing money styles and symbolism of the European Middle Ages on my dates, which I didn't seem to get many of. Which sucked. Big Time.  
  
But after 4 years, my wait was over. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. He hadn't killed him. Oh no! He did something worse. He took away is magical powers, made him a muggle. The Ministry, now being run by my former father, one Arthur Weasley, could easily truth-spell him to discover all the Death Eaters.  
  
The list went on and on and on. Discovering surprising names such as Neville Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, Cornelius Fudge, and Rita Skeeter along with the more obvious answers of Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Sr, and Vincent Crabbe Jr and on and on. But what the list didn't mention was the most surprising of all. It didn't mention Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy and it didn't mention Fred Weasley. So my former father, helpful to a fault, asked why he didn't say those names. Voldie answered that Malfoy refused the mark, and that Sirius and I were both framed.  
  
I heard all about it from Percy and Harry. The ministry was offering Sirius and me many, many galleons in an apology. Percy had to hold me down so I wouldn't go and kill them all. I had just wasted 4 years of my life because of them, lost my family, friends and my twin brother and they offered me money to compensate it. It didn't help. Nothing they offered could make me go back. I decided to remain in contact with Harry and Percy but vowed to myself that I wouldn't ever go back there.  
  
And I haven't. Well actually I went back once or twice. Three of the four times were to visit Harry and Percy in their flat together. Once was to tell the ministry that they couldn't bribe me off with an Order of Merlin 1st class. I saw my father on that trip. He came up to me to beg me to forgive the family. I asked him who he was, and then told him I didn't have a father. I had three brothers. Percy, Harry, and George. He wouldn't leave me alone so finally I just left.  
  
Now that I was free, I could go without the boring attitude, the horrible name and the hair. I could be me. I could be Fred Alan Weasley. Keeping the name wasn't forgiveness although I know some took it as one. George was a Weasley. George had our Weasley red hair and I don't want to get rid of that. I want to look like my twin. I need that. I have to admit though. I did keep the accountant job; I actually started to like it. I think that Percy was annoyed about this. 'You're not living up to your potential!' I'm glad I have a brother.  
  
So here I am. 22 and an accountant. Not exactly what I was aiming for in life but I guess things change. Horribly sometimes. I have nightmares about that time. 5 years ago when everything changed for me. When I lost most of my family, friends, and my life was ruined. Even now all I have is Percy and Harry. I suppose I could forgive everyone else and who knows. maybe I will someday. But not now. And not today. Maybe never. I don't know. All I have is today. Right now. Doing taxes and teasing Percy and Harry about their newfound couple-ism. Right now it's enough. Right now I'm ok. But tomorrow will be better. That's what George would think. 


End file.
